Full Circle
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: [HPLV] DarkHarry. PostHBP. LV has been the cause of most of HPs troubles in life. He even stole HPs family from him. When HP turns to the Dark side, LV has a chance to give back what he stole. Mpreg. Slash. Under18.


Ok, here is a new one shot for you… another one is in the works, and I'm trying to do Wolf and Blurred Reflections as well.

"**Full Circle**"

**Disclaimer:** J.K's all of them, damn her… if I owned HP et all, it would most definitely be yaoi!

**Summery:** HPLV DarkHarry. Post-HBP. LV has been the cause of most of HPs troubles in life. He even stole HPs family from him. When HP turns to the Dark side, LV has a chance to give back what he stole. M-preg. Slash. Under-18.

**Rating:** NC-17!! SLASH! Hints of child abuse and murder! M-preg.

**A/N:** So I really wanted to do another Harry & Voldemort one, sorry. I'm working on another (my 2nd now) Harry & Snape fiction; it's going to be Chan and probably called "Too Young". Chez Noir means 'Black House'.

_XXX_

**Words:** 8,604

**Full Circle**

It was dark outside the cottage in Godric's Hollow. The lights were turned off in all the rooms inside the cottage, bar one. Lord Voldemort stood outside the cottage, just watching. He could sense very powerful magic wafting towards him through the gaps in the window frames and around the door. He smirked. He knew he'd been right – he was always right – the Potter boy was the one who was dangerous to him, not Longbottom.

He could see the cottage clearly, and neither adult Potter knew that the evilest Dark lord of all time knew their Secret. They were no longer protected, no longer safe, and shortly they would no longer be alive.

He unsheathed his wand and walked towards the door. "Reducto," he whispered and the door blasted off its hinges.

James Potter, messy black hair, hazel eyes and glasses – Pureblood – jumped to his feet. "How did you-?" he began before coming to his senses and trying to cast a disarming spell. Lord Voldemort ducked. "Take Harry and run, Lily."

Voldemort laughed as he cast the Avada Kedavra curse on the Potter patriarch. James fell to the ground with a 'thump'. Voldemort kicked him in the side, before moving to ascend the staircase.

He found Lily Potter, red hair, dazzling green eyes – Mudblood – crying in the nursery, her 15-month-old son clutched to her chest. "No, please not Harry," she begged. "Kill me but not Harry."

Voldemort frowned. Couldn't the woman see how selfish she was being? If Voldemort spared the boy, who would take care of him? Surely, Lily Potter knew her husband was dead. He had to admire her bravery though.

"Stand aside, silly girl, and I'll let you live."

"No please spare Harry! Spare my son!" She wailed and Lord Voldemort could feel a headache coming on. Her bravery was starting to get on his nerves.

After talking at the crying woman about why Harry James Potter had to die, he raised his wand. With the wand pointed at the young boy he said, "Avada Kedavra." Unfortunately for the Dark Lord, Lily Potter jumped in the way. He stared dispassionately down at the woman's lifeless body and turned his gaze to Harry.

"Sorry boy, but it has to be done. It's a choice between me and you, and obviously I pick myself. I regret your mother's death, but she should have just kept out of the way." Harry James Potter had his father's messy black hair and his mother's brilliant green eyes – the same shade as the Killing Curse in fact – and he stared up at the murdering Wizard without fear.

Voldemort actually was the first to look away. Something about the boy made him uneasy, and something about the way Harry stared at him made Voldemort regret killing the child's parents. Voldemort sneered at his thoughts and snarled out the Killing Curse.

Is headache got a lot worse, when the Curse bounced off Harry's forehead leaving nothing but a lightening bolt shaped cut. And the Curse rebounded onto Voldemort.

That destroyed Voldemort's body; it would be 13 years before he got a new one. It also destroyed Harry's life. From then on, he was known as the Boy-Who-Lived and, as an orphan, he was sent to live with his mother's sister's family.

Mr and Mrs. Dursley were less than pleased!

_XXX_

Harry Potter spent ten years of his life in a cupboard under the stairs and a further five summers hidden away in Dudley Dursley's second bedroom pretending he didn't exist. Overall, Harry's life wasn't much. He had nothing to remember his parents by except a photo album he got from Hagrid at the end of his First year at Hogwarts, and a few nightmares a week where he hears his mother scream as she dies. Harry could probably live without those sort of memories.

Did I mention Harry was a Wizard? Well his is. And so were his parents and so was Lord Voldemort. Harry's School – Hogwarts – was a school for Witches and Wizards and Harry had started attending when he was 11-years-old.

At present, he'd just finished his 6th Year and he wasn't certain he'd be going back for his last year come September. Dumbledore was dead! The man who had proclaimed him the Boy-Who-Lived, defeater-to-be of Voldemort, blah, blah, was dead. Murdered, in fact, by Severus Snape Potions Professor at Hogwarts.

Harry should have been outraged, charged up with ideas of revenge but he wasn't. Snape killed Dumbledore so Draco Malfoy, ex-6th Year, wouldn't have to. Harry could understand Snape protecting Malfoy; he admired it, even.

He wasn't at Number 4, Privet Drive with the Dursley's this summer. He was in the children's park two streets over: even though he was meant to be at his relatives.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us Potter," Harry turned his head to face the blond teenager behind him. Harry kicked his legs out and the swing he was sitting on lifted higher. He said nothing.

There were two men behind Draco Malfoy. The one with greasy black hair was the Potions Master Snape and the blond one was- "Your father got out of Azkaban I see?" Draco nodded but Harry had turned away again. "Tell me, Professor, why did Dumbledore say 'please'?"

Snape's hands clenched into fists, "I was interfering. He didn't want me too."

Draco sat on the swing beside Harry, and keeping his eyes on the floor asked, "do you think I'm evil?"

"In what sense?"

"Do you think I could murder someone?" Draco's voice cracked. Neither adult moved, although Lucius Malfoy had a scowl on his face.

"You're a rather pathetic Death Eater, Malfoy." Draco glared. "Seriously, were you provoked?"

"I'm talking about the Headmaster, you prat!"

"Call him Albus," Harry smirked, "he's dead; he won't care."

Snape growled and dove for him in anger. "Show some respect Potter!"

"What's in it for me?" He raised an eyebrow and continued to swing himself. "Draco, do you think I'm a murderer?"

All three Slytherins snorted, "what, you, St. Potter? I think not." Draco laughed.

Harry smirked and held his hands out in front of him: they were blood stained. "I was provoked," he admitted before holding back onto the swing's ropes and kicking higher.

"Interesting," Lucius' voice sounded rough: probably from screaming in Azkaban prison. "Who?"

Harry turned his head to face them and smirked, "my uncle."

"Why Potter? Surely you adore him, you must. He spoils you, does he not?" Snape snarled and Harry laughed.

"Ask Voldemort about his childhood and multiply it by 3 and that's how much I was 'spoilt'." He stopped laughed. "And I told you why. I was provoked. What I want to know is why you didn't kill, Malfoy."

"I don't want to kill anyone. I want to be a healer but most Death Eaters frown upon helping others, so I can't be one." Draco admitted.

"Fuck what they want. Move to Bulgaria, marry Viktor Krum and heal to your hearts content. Hell, I'll move with you and become a hit-Wizard. No one would expect it of me!" He grinned.

"You're insane," Lucius drawled.

"And that's why I attended 'St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Insane Boys'." No one knew what to say. "If you need somewhere to hide Sirius left me another house."

"Why aren't you there now Potter?" Snape glared.

"I'm waiting for my aunt and cousin to drive past. On the off chance I can hear them scream from here." He smirked and Severus shuddered because Harry strongly resembled Voldemort at that moment.

"What did your uncle try to do?" Lucius asked fingering his snake-headed cane.

"Tried to rape me, but enough about me," he said swinging higher. "Let's talk about you." He looked at Draco, "talk."

And so Draco Malfoy confided in his worst enemy, Harry Potter.

Albus Dumbledore had held a grudge against the Malfoys since Second Year and with Lucius in prison; he saw his opportunity to get revenge on Draco. He had known Draco was a Death Eater and he also knew that Draco's mission was to kill him. And so Dumbledore fed Snape lies about how he was trying to save the boy, but really he was hoping that Malfoy would try to kill him just as Snape tried to interfere. And Snape would be killed. Draco Malfoy would join his father in Azkaban.

And Dumbledore would still be around to force Harry back to the Dursley's. After he paid Petunia to take Dudley out regularly, leaving Vernon at home with his nephew. Alone. With Dumbledore's full permission to re-compensate himself during Harry's last summer there. And Vernon had decided that rather than demand money for the three days Harry had stayed; he'd demand sexual favours. Unfortunately for Vernon there was no Dumbledore around to force Harry to behave himself.

Harry could still contact Voldemort in dreams. And he had sought out the Dark Lord and offered to stand down and not get in the way, in return for Voldemort's protection. He'd spend his 7th Year at Riddle Manor being tutored by Snape, along with Draco.

Those three, along with Lucius Malfoy, spent the summer at Chez Noir: one of the Black family homes Harry had inherited from Sirius. The French government were not obliged to return British criminals and they could receive the Daily Prophet so all in all it was a good summer.

Harry spent most nights talking to Voldemort about politics and their crappy childhoods. When Harry turned 17 on July 27th, Narcissa Malfoy made sure his 'Potter' inheritance was sent to him in France. Harry had even ran into Fleur Delacour who had broken off her engagement to Bill Weasley because "ees 'orrible famillie will not stop talkeen about ze poor boys 'orrid uncle!" Apparently the Weasleys thought Harry was a murderer.

"But you are one," Draco pointed out.

"It was self-defence which makes it manslaughter not murder. And the British Muggle courts usually let kids away with manslaughter." Harry smirked, "so technically I'm innocent." And that had been the end of that.

It was currently the 31st August, the day before Harry would have been starting his 7th Year at Hogwarts. Tomorrow Harry, Lucius, Severus and Draco would be leaving Chez Noir and returning to England, and Riddle Manor.

"Hello Tom," Harry smiled in his sleep. They usually met in Voldemort's mind because it made Harry's scar hurt when they spoke in the teenager's mind.

"Don't call me that," Voldemort snarled. Voldemort had fashioned a section of his mind to look like his study. He was sitting in a wingback chair in front of a mahogany desk sipping red wine. Harry took a seat in the twin chair.

"Call you what, Tom?" He asked innocently.

Voldemort merely rolled his eyes and poured Harry a drink. He had grown used to the boy calling him 'Tom' since it had been over two months from their first conversation. It didn't mean he couldn't put up a token protest though, did it?

"Fine," Harry sighed, "I'll stop, happy now Marvolo?" He refused to call the elder Wizard by the name of the man who had murdered so many people close to him. If he used different names, he didn't feel as much of a traitor as he should have, he supposed.

Voldemort nodded. He had taken to staring at Harry lately, and saying nothing. Just staring, and it unnerved the teenager greatly. "What?" Harry laughed, "trying to think of a way to kill me without moving?"

"No," Voldemort deadpanned, "you're already dead. I poisoned your drink." Harry swallowed and put the drink down slowly, his eyes wide with fear. "I'm joking you idiot. Dark Lords are allowed to make jokes once in a while, you know." To prove it, Voldemort picked up Harry's glass and took a sip. "See, no poison." Then he poured Harry a new glass of wine. Harry made no move to take it.

"That was a bad joke considering."

"Yes, I apologize," he tripped over the words. "forgive me." No one made any noise, apart from Voldemort sipping at his drink.

"Marvolo, do you remember the first time I contacted you?" Voldemort chuckled lightly and nodded. "You looked so suspicious. And I was so scared. Do you remember what I told you?"

Voldemort's smile faded, "I remember. You told me that if anyone should be suspicious it was you, because I was the one who ruined your life." He paused to take a drink. "I told you I wouldn't apologize and you told me you wouldn't have accepted my apology anyway. Do you still despise me Harry?"

"I said I despised you?" The brunette asked.

"Oh yes, do you remember?" Voldemort was grinning now. "I told you that you were ungrateful, and you called me a Half-Blood usurper and I laughed at you."

"And then you insulted my mother and I told you I despised you. I remember Marvolo." Harry whispered. "Can we change the subject?"

"Of course. Tomorrow a Portkey will arrive by floo, all four of you need to touch it and say 'Vol De Mort' to activate it."

"Flight of Death, how original." Harry grinned and finally felt comfortable enough to hesitantly take his drink up and sip from the glass.

Voldemort leant back in his chair and smiled softly. The boy was fascinating to him. For years he had tried to kill Harry Potter, he had murdered the boy's parents and his Godfather as well as that Diggory boy and yet here Harry sat, talking civilly – even amiably – to him.

He still felt that slight sense of unease whenever he looked into Harry's eyes for too long. The Killing Curse green eyes had seen too much, more than anyone should have to bear witness to, and if Voldemort looked really hard he was sure he could see a flash of green light and red hair as a woman screamed. He flinched and looked away.

Harry seemed to know what he was thinking. "I see her die every time a Dementor is near, I see her die in my dreams and when you're really angry. I can only remember her when I see her die." He whispered. "I have my mothers eyes." He laughed humourlessly.

"Harry I-" Voldemort started, and then stopped himself. He swore he wouldn't apologize and Harry swore not to accept, so he would save his breath. "She wasn't meant to die." He muttered and downed the rest of his wine before refilling the glass. "Tomorrow the Portkey will arrive at 9am sharp. You have ten minutes to all touch it and activate it, or it will activate by itself regardless of who is holding on."

"I should get some sleep," Harry yawned. Voldemort found himself smiling slightly. The boy really was adorable.

"Your father was an animagus right?" Harry tensed, waiting for some sort of insult. He nodded, "I could teach you if you like. To be an animagus, since, well, your father isn't here too."

Harry had to stop himself from shouting 'whose fault is that?'. Instead he smiled and whispered, "Yes please." Voldemort smiled and stood up. He moved before Harry could stand, so he was towering over the sitting boy.

"Goodnight, sweet prince," he whispered and pressed a light kiss over the curse scar. Harry was surprised when it didn't hurt at all. "Goodnight, goodnight." He backed away slowly, unsure of why he had kissed the teenager in the first place. Voldemort frowned and decided to push the incident to the back of his mind. "Goodnight," he said once more and Harry stood up.

"Goodnight, Marvolo." His fingers were lightly tracing the scar, without Harry actually realizing it. He began to fade away, slowly becoming transparent until he was no longer there and Voldemort was left alone in his mind. With a sigh, the elder Wizard woke up – having fallen asleep in his study for the sole purpose of talking to his Harry – and found a small smile playing around his usually down-turned mouth.

"See you tomorrow Harry," he whispered. His Harry, he thought, and no part of him wanted to argue the point. He smirked and headed to his bedroom to get a proper rest.

_XXX_

Harry woke the next morning feeling strangely refreshed. One hand was tucked under his pillow and the other was resting over his forehead. Lucius, who had woken him, was frowning. "Is he angry?" The blond asked, because usually when Harry rubbed his scar Voldemort was in a bad mood.

"No," Harry smiled as he shoved off the blankets and stood, wearing only pyjama bottoms, "it tingles in a nice way." Lucius just gave him a confused look, and then his body a once over before leering. Harry flushed and pulled the blankets up to cover his bare chest. Lucius laughed and left the room, giving the teenager leave to drop the blankets.

Harry made it to the dining room a while later wearing clothes the house elves had found in Chez Noir. There were clothes that fit the four sizes of the four different people who were living there. Surprisingly neither Malfoy had complained that the clothes were second hand. Mainly because the clothes looked brand new and were made of the finest French silk and satin.

Only Harry knew that the house elves had known who was coming in advance and made clothes for them out of fabric they had bought, taking money from the Black family Vault. How the house elves knew who was coming, Harry couldn't tell you, because the house elves refused to tell him.

He was wearing black leather trousers and an emerald green silk shirt that was buttoned to his collarbone, and had traces of silver embroidery along the hems. Over that he wore a silver satin hooded cloak that was lined in fur, which had been dyed green, and trailed along the ground. The house elves insisted he make an impression on Lord Voldemort and the other Death Eaters today.

Blankly would be coming to Riddle Manor with him, to make sure Harry continued to make an impression. Preferably the right impression.

The other three were similarly dressed, except they had Wizarding robes buttoned over their clothing, rather than a cloak. Draco gave a whistle of appreciation when he noticed that Harry was wearing leather pants instead of the usual linen or cotton ones. He smoothed down his own linen dress pants and stood from the table.

"The Portkey will arrive in ten minutes." He left the room to gather whatever belongings he had purchased while in France, and the things he had brought with him. Lucius and Severus' things were waiting by the fireplace. Harry nodded and turned, intending to gather his own things, but Blankly stopped him.

"Master bes eating now, Blankly bes getting Masters things for the Master." Blankly grabbed a slice of toast and shoved it into Harry's hand. Harry's mouth dropped open. "Bes eating now." He disappeared with a 'pop' and reappeared before Harry even closed his mouth and left the brunette's stuff beside the adults'.

"Uh, thank you." Blankly glared at him for his manners and gave a disapproving snort. "I mean, what took you so long elf!" Blankly clapped his hands together and grinned happily. Harry shrugged and sat down at the table mumbling about 'weird elves'.

Lucius just raised an eyebrow while Severus glared. Out of the three Slytherins, Severus was the only one who hadn't managed to put aside his differences and learned to get along with Harry. Not that Harry minded, of course, he just preferred not to have holes glared into him every time he entered the room.

Draco came back shortly, floating a trunk along behind him. The French goblins were more than happy to withdraw money from the English Vaults without the British Ministry finding out, so Draco was free to shop till he dropped.

The fireplace sprang to life and every one stood. They shrunk their belongings and moved to take hold of the plastic Scream mask that lay innocently in the hearth. When all of them were touching, with their possessions in their pockets, Harry said, "vol de mort." With a rush of air, they were all spinning towards their destination.

They landed – well Harry landed in a pile on the floor, the other three landed on their feet and raised an eyebrow at Harry's ungraceful appearance.

From his seat on his throne Voldemort chuckled as Harry sprang to his feet and dusted himself off embarrassedly. The Death Eaters looked on, stunned, as the Boy-Who-Lived clicked his fingers and handed Blankly his shrunk trunk. "Take that to my room. I'm certain Voldemort's house elves know the way." Blankly bowed and disappeared.

Narcissa Malfoy, who stood near the front of the crowd beside her sister Bellatrix Lestrange, gave a small sob. Draco turned and smiled at his mother, and ignoring the other Death Eaters went to hug her. Harry just grinned at the slack jawed expression covering most of the faces of those unmasked and watching. Death Eaters didn't hug in public, but like Harry said, 'fuck what they want'.

"Hello Marvolo." Voldemort smiled, although it looked more like a grimace. "You've changed."

"Yes, I have," Voldemort smiled.

"You look how you do in the dreams." Harry frowned again.

"Yes, I do," Voldemort tried hard not to smirk at the boy. "I look how I did when I was 30." He had a full head of wavy black hair, his eyes were still crimson, but he wasn't as thin or as pale as he was after his rebirth. He was about 6ft tall and very handsome overall.

"It's a good look for you," Harry's tongue poked out between his lips briefly. "Better than the snake-face look at any rate." He ducked behind Lucius as Voldemort jumped out of his chair, his face screwed up in anger. Harry's laughter drifted back to him, and it calmed him instantly. The boy needed to laugh, he had a nice laugh and he didn't use it often enough, Voldemort decided. I made him laugh, so I feel good about that and that's why I'm not angry anymore, he thought.

Of course, it also could have been that Voldemort was unknowingly falling in love with Harry – the man didn't even know he could still love – and the sight of Harry happy was enough to make him smile as well. He couldn't, truly, bare the thought of hurting the boy anymore.

He slumped back into his seat and tucked his wand away. Harry looked around Lucius hesitantly; his fingers buried in the material of Lucius' robe and gave Voldemort a shy smile. The elder man nodded, and Harry stepped back into view. As if nothing had happened, he smoothed down his cloak and looked around the room, looking down his nose at anyone who met his eyes.

"Not bad," he allowed, "but you must have more followers right?"

"I do," the Dark Lord frowned.

"Good, because the Order and the Ministry have finally joined sides so you'll need a hell of a lot of fighters. Not to mention they are conscripting." Many of the Death Eaters looked confused. "Conscription is a Muggle term for forcing civilians to join the army in times of War."

"They're recruiting Muggles?" One asked.

"Preposterous," another said.

"No," Voldemort snarled. "They're recruiting children aren't they Harry?" The brunette nodded.

"It was Minister Scrimgeour's idea. They're rounding up any and all Magical children and squibs over the age of 10, from orphanages mostly." Harry frowned. "And they're forcing the parents of children below the age of 9 to fight. Scrimgeour is threatening to take the kids if the parents won't go to war."

"That's," Narcissa started, "horrific."

"And yet I feel as if it is my fault," Harry muttered. "Who misses Fudge?" As a joke Draco lifted his hand into the air and Harry grinned.

The meeting carried on, Lucius and Severus moved to stand to the right of Voldemort's throne and Harry moved to his left. Lucius' eyes widened and Severus practically snarled in annoyance. Bellatrix Lestrange had never been more jealous; it was only her sister's hold on her arm that kept the dark haired woman from attacking Harry.

The left side was the position of a Consort or Spouse. No one had ever stood to Voldemort's left before. Harry, of course, had no idea why people were looking at him funny this time, and Voldemort hadn't realized where he had placed Harry until he heard Severus growled.

Harry was moved to stand to his right.

Voldemort didn't fancy the idea of murdering what was left of the Wizarding children population, and so he wanted to war done with quickly. Actually it was as easy said as it was done. Harry came up with the idea, and Voldemort was properly horrified.

Harry suggested they beat him half to death and let him 'escape'. Also a few Death Eaters would have to be overheard talking about how they killed Vernon Dursley and kidnapped Harry Potter, and then about his subsequent escape. On the day before the plan was to start, Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley saw two Death Eaters in the Hogs Head pub talking about kidnapping Harry. Bill had gasped when he heard that Harry hadn't killed his uncle and Remus looked disgusted when he thought about all of the things the Weasley's had said about his Godson.

Without trying to arrest them, they ran back to Scrimgeour to share the news. The Minister had taken over the Order of the Phoenix without either Dumbledore or Harry around to take charge. He was pleased, obviously, and insisted on sending people out to search for the missing boy.

That same night, Voldemort woke up and frowned when he couldn't see anything. He pushed at the hand that was covering his eyes, but the appendage wouldn't budge. He heard a giggle and sighed. "Guess who?"

"Hm," Voldemort pretended to think about it. He knew who it was; he recognized the scent and the sound of the boy. "Harry?"

The hand moved away, "yeah." He pouted. "Hey Marvolo, can I sleep with you tonight?"

Voldemort choked and started to cough. "What?" He asked even as he shifted over in the bed to make room for the other boy.

"Can I stay with you? I'm scared." Voldemort pulled the boy onto the bed and spread the blanket evenly over them both. "Thanks Tom." Voldemort didn't complain about the use of his Muggle name.

The next day, Voldemort cursed Harry until the boy could barely function. Seven rounds of the Cruciatus and five bone breaking hexes, three of which were half healed (he'd been missing for four months now after all). Six slashing hexes and eight bludgering charms (that Voldemort also healed a few of) as well as two blinding curses that fortunately Harry ducked. When Harry finally collapsed Voldemort walked towards him, and while gritting his teeth, kicked him hard in the side. He heard the sound of ribs cracking and kicked him again. He wished he could cover his ears when Harry screamed in pain.

The boy panted, but didn't complain. His left arm was already broken from the hexes and his right kneecap was shattered. Voldemort thanked every deity known to man for blood replenishing potions or Harry would have bled to death before he had even finished. The teenager nodded and Voldemort backed off.

With a groan of pain Harry managed to push himself onto his hands and knees, keeping the weight on his right arm and left leg only. With another moan he began to shift. It had taken him only two months to learn to be an animagus. If the Order asked, Voldemort had taught him while he pretended to have changed sides. He was beaten because Voldemort found out about his true loyalties.

In Harry's place was an equally battered looking black wolf. The wolf panted as pain spread through its joints. Harry's stunning green eyes locked with Voldemort's crimson ones as the wolf limped towards the door. His front left leg couldn't support his weight because it was broken and he couldn't bend the back right leg either. So using only two out of four legs Harry tried to run as fast as he could towards where the Death Eaters reported seeing Aurors.

In true Marauder spirit, Harry had given himself a nickname. Along with Wormtail (who was an ex-Marauder now, Harry had replaced that name with his own on the Marauders Map) Padfoot, Moony and Prongs there was Shadow. He'd kept the memories of the Marauders alive by continuing their legacy. One day, all the Death Eaters woken up with pink hair, and another they were spotted red and gold and Harry had tried very hard not to laugh. He and Voldemort were the only ones unaffected because technically they were not actually Death Eaters.

Really, though, Harry couldn't bare the thought of harming Voldemort, even through a prank. The wolf gave a whine, which probably passed for a happy sigh, as he lopped on painfully. Thinking about his Marvolo made him smile, and Harry knew he had fallen in love, but he'd be damned if he was the first to admit it.

Shadow finally collapsed, unable to take the pain anymore. He felt his bones lengthen and his tail and muzzle shrink as he slipped into unconsciousness. He was found, naked and broken five minutes later by Remus and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The two Order Members levitated the boy to their nearest safe house and flooed to St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies.

_XXX_

Harry had woken up four days later, it was now November the 20th and he was thankfully not in any pain. He closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep again so he could try and contact Voldemort when someone entered the room. His eyes snapped open and he hoped he looked scared enough as he jumped out of the bed and pressed his back against the nearest wall.

"Mr. Potter! Please, please relax. My name is Healer White, I won't hurt you." She held her hands out in front of her, no wand in sight, and Harry pretended to relax. She managed to manoeuvre him to the bed and made him lay down while she did a few scans. "See, nothing to be afraid of."

"Of course he is afraid White, he's been Voldemort prisoner for over five months."

"Is," he made his voice sounded rough, which wasn't hard since he had been screaming a lot lately. Healer White shoved a glass of water towards him. "Is it really that long?"

"Yes my boy, I'm so sorry," Scrimgeour patted his shoulder and Harry made sure to flinch noticeably.

The Weasley's entered the room without the Healer's permission and threw themselves en mass onto Harry. The brunette mentally rolled his eyes before he started to breath faster and desperately tried to get away from them.

"Stop it, stop it!" Healer White shouted. "Can't you see you're scaring him?" She shooed everyone out, but Ron didn't move.

He looked Harry up and down as Healer White tried to calm him. "You're faking it, you're such an attention seeker!" He hissed and Harry flinched for real that time. He couldn't believe that Ron was jealous of the attention he was getting from almost being killed. He started to laugh hysterically as Ron was dragged out of the room by Healer White and thrown towards his parents. A very angry Healer went back in to comfort Harry.

It was December 23rd and Harry wasn't allowed back to Hogwarts yet. Many of his 'friends' were there and Draco was at Riddle Manor, and he was at 12 Grimmauld Place. He had managed to summon Blankly without anyone knowing, and the house elf was delivering most of his presents for him. He hadn't gotten anything for anyone of his old 'friends' except Remus (the last of his fathers friends).

It was exactly 6 months since he had been 'kidnapped' by Voldemort. And for the first time, they were pressuring him to tell them what happened. Remus had always tried to stop them, or Healer White had, but no one got in Scrimgeours way this time. "Tell us, Mr Potter, what happened on the 23rd June 1997? Until your escape." He asked fingering a vial of Veritaserum. Fortunately Harry had been dosed with the anti-serum for most of his stay at Riddle Manor and was now immune.

The anti-serum Severus Snape had invented and that only the Inner Circle Death Eater's knew about.

"I was at my uncle's. I went to the park two streets down and I heard screaming. So I started to go back and make sure nothing had happened, but I was grabbed from behind."

"Why didn't you fight?" Ron hissed.

"I don't have my wand on me during the holidays. My uncle keeps it locked up." Harry paused, when some of the gathered people began to mutter derogatory comments about Muggles. No one was really sorry Dursley Sr. was dead. "I tried to kick him but someone else grabbed me as well. They took me to my uncles and they stunned me and made me watch. They killed him."

"With what?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"A knife, from the kitchen. They said something about the wards wouldn't allow them to use magic." Mrs. Weasley gasped. "They had his pants pulled down and they," Harry swallowed and tried to look disgusted, "they castrated him and there was blood everywhere and they took my hands and made me touch-" He gagged.

"Touch what, boy?" A female Auror asked.

"They made me pick it up. His penis, I mean. And there was blood on my hands and they took it from me and," he paused again and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to laugh at the horrified looks around him. "They put it in his mouth and held his nose so he couldn't breath. And they made me watch him asphyxiate and bleed to death. I tried to scream and I couldn't and the next thing I remember I was in a room."

"Where?" Shacklebolt asked.

"I don't know. Where Voldemort lives I suppose. It was a nice room though. And all my things were there, not my wand though. A house elf made me wear robes and I had to go and see Voldemort. And he talked to me and there were so many Death Eaters and I was so scared." Remus looked terrified for Harry, and he was the only person Harry felt guilty for fooling. "He said that if I joined him, he's let me live and he wouldn't kill any more of my friends. So I agreed," people began to shout at Harry but Scrimgeour made them shut up. "And I tried to find out as much as I could to tell you all."

"Carry on Potter," Moody said softly.

"I was going to leave in October." He paused. "He taught me so much and I thought I was strong enough to face him and win, so all I had to do was get back here and tell you all. He caught me. Snape," he spat the name, "caught me unaware and found out I wasn't on their side. Voldemort tortured me until I escaped." He thought for a minute, "that would have been on November 16th right?"

"Did he do anything to you?" Harry frowned at Poppy Pomfrey. "Something else, I mean, something I didn't heal?"

"Like what?"

"Rape?" She asked quietly. "Of any orifice?"

Harry froze. He'd forgotten: how could he have forgotten? His uncle had forced him to give head. There were bruises around Harry's mouth from the forced fellatio. Bruises that would have faded but Pomfrey would have noticed them in her scan because they happened within the 6-month period Harry had supposedly been Voldemort's prisoner. He really began to hyperventilate. He couldn't answer that question, they could never know. Never!

His silence was all the answer Pomfrey needed. "Oh you poor boy," she cooed as she stared at him with pitying eyes. Ron looked at him in disgust and muttered, "faggot." Hermione looked just as repulsed. He couldn't believe they were blaming him for getting raped.

Remus growled, "I'll kill him," before Moody took Harry by the arm and led him out of the room. Remus followed.

"It wasn't Voldemort was it Potter?" Moody asked, his magical eye spinning wildly. Remus looked up, shocked. If Voldemort hadn't hurt his Cub, who had? "I won't tell, Aurors honour. What really happened?"

He led them to Harry's room, which used to be Sirius'. "I told you." Moody glared. "My uncle tried to rape me, not Voldemort." Everything he had told them was true, except he had hurt Vernon not the Death Eaters. Remus and Moody both looked outraged. "I ran, to the park, and when I went home he was just dead. Like I told you. One of the Death Eaters jumped me from behind and I fell. I put my hands out to break my fall and ended up in the pool of blood." He shuddered and Remus hugged him.

"I just couldn't tell them, I couldn't!" Harry forced his eyes to water. Remus squeezed his eyes shut as Harry began to cry and Moody swore again that he wouldn't tell.

"You're still lying Potter, but everyone is entitled to keep secrets about things, such as what happened to you." Moody smiled slightly and limped out of the room on his wooden leg.

"Harry?" Remus asked. Harry smirked and pushed Remus to sit on the bed.

"Call me Shadow Moony." Remus looked surprised and very proud when a large black wolf began to lick at his face. Harry changed back. "Marvolo taught me, it only took two months." He looked very pleased with himself. Until he realized his slip.

"Marvolo?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Voldemort I meant." Harry paused, "keep a secret?" Remus gave a Wizards Oath and Harry told him everything. The whole truth and he kept nothing back this time.

"When you leave I'm coming with you." Remus growled. "And when I see Marvolo," Harry didn't like using Voldemort when talking about his Marvolo, "I'm giving him a piece of my mind. What was he thinking cursing you so badly?"

"He had to!"

"That isn't the point!" Remus growled.

"I'm going to leave soon I think. At the start of the New Year. The potion should have taken effect by Jan 1998." Harry smiled, and explained about the potion before Remus could ask. "Snape sent it, through my house elf Blankly. I put it into the tea. Not yours," he promised. "It will weaken the persons magic until they are practically squibs, there is a cure of course but only if you join Marvolo."

"Well I'm glad I'm on your side." Remus gave a soft laugh.

Christmas came and went. Blankly brought Harry presents from his Slytherin friends and he hid them at the bottom of his trunk. Blankly also sent Petunia and Dudley Dursley a wreath of black roses and white lilies shaped into the word 'Vernon' with a card that read 'and now he can be there for Christmas in spirit'. Petunia had cursed the Potters for the next hour.

On the first of January Tonks and Mrs. Weasley complained of being fatigued. So did Hermione and Ginny, and most of the other women around the house. On the second of January most of the men began to feel tired. On the 3rd, everyone was complaining, except Remus and Harry, and surprisingly Moody – well not really surprising considering he only drank out of the flask on his hip.

What was surprising was that he didn't warn anyone when his magical eye noticed their tea had been poisoned for almost two weeks.

Minister Scrimgeour was slipped a different potion on the 4th January. He died five minutes later from sever blood poisoning. Again, Moody didn't warn the man that his drink was spiked, although he did give Harry significant looks.

Now the Light side had no Dumbledore, no Minister, and they didn't know it but they had no Boy-Who-Lived either.

Moody cornered Harry after Scrimgeours death and Remus watched, his body tensed, as Moody handed his wand over first. "Just to talk Potter." He promised.

"You are loyal to Voldemort aren't you?"

"His name is Marvolo," Harry insisted. Moody raised an eyebrow.

Remus coughed, "Harry doesn't like using the name of the man who killed his parents and Sirius."

"It's the same man." Moody insisted.

"Not to Harry," Remus argued as if Harry wasn't even there. "The man acts in two different ways to Harry. Voldemort is the one who tortured him to keep up appearances, and Marvolo is the one who offered him sanctuary from his relatives."

"Tell you what Potter," he turned to face Harry again, "I'll come with you, and if I like old Marvolo's ideas I'll stay. And if I don't I won't go down easy, fair?"

"Ok, Moody." Harry smiled.

"Call me Mad-Eye," He paused, "Harry."

"Call me Shadow." He raised an eyebrow so Remus launched into a full explanation, including the truth of what happened on June 23rd.

_XXX_

On January 6th, Alistor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Remus John Lupin and Harry James Potter appeared in Voldemort's study one by one, having been apparated in by Blankly the house elf.

Lucius, Severus and Draco were there along with Voldemort to meet Harry. They all looked kind of shocked at the appearance of the other two. Harry had come through first and was in the middle of a Malfoy-hug-sandwich when Remus appeared. When Mad-Eye came through, Harry was hidden behind Draco while Lucius prepared to defend the boy everyone had grown fond of. Voldemort hadn't moved, his eyes stilled fixed on the boy he was in love with and Snape sneered at everyone in the room in turn.

"Ok, this is weird," Mad-Eye admitted and Harry grinned at him from behind Draco.

"Marvolo please explain your ideas to Mad-Eye." Harry pouted and walked out of the room with Remus. "I'm going to find them rooms. Don't hurt Mad-Eye or I'll be very unhappy." Voldemort nodded and began explaining how he wanted to reconstruct the Ministry and only allow Muggleborns to Hogwarts as long as they agreed to remain in the Wizarding World.

By the end of it, Mad-Eye thought that Dumbledore had been taking things much too seriously. He didn't see what was so evil about the Dark Lord. Of course then Harry came back complaining that Bellatrix had tried to hex Remus and Mad-Eye got to watch Bellatrix tortured for an hour and then lectured about why you don't offend Voldemort's Consort's Godfather.

"Regardless of whether he's a mutt or not," Snape muttered and Remus glared at him.

"Well I'm staying," Mad-Eye decided and Harry poured him a glass of wine. He cast every known revealing charm on the glass before he drank anything. He shrugged, "Constant vigilance."

Harry laughed. Voldemort smiled at his Harry. And Severus knew he was developing a migraine.

_XXX_

The war happened on the February 16th. Without the Ministers say-so the idea of conscripting children as canon fodder fell through, and once again it was only the magically weakened Order and Auror Division to contend with.

Voldemort had woken up that morning and decided it was a good morning to take over the world.

The Death Eaters just went along with him.

The Ministry fell with ease as all of the Aurors could barely cast a 'Lumos' without exhausting themselves. The Order Members were captured with ease as well. And the civilians stayed out of the way in the hopes of being left alive. Lucius Malfoy was the new Minister for Magic and most people were happy about that fact. If you overlooked his allegiance to Voldemort, Malfoy was a rich, upstanding citizen from a powerful pureblood family, with a lovely wife and a pretty looking heir.

Well the Weasley's weren't happy, but then again, they didn't find out about Malfoy's promotion for a while because they were in the dungeons at Riddle Manor.

They were the first to die.

Held between Death Eaters, the Weasley's struggled and cursed Harry. He stood to the left of Voldemort, purposely this time. And the two shared their first kiss in front of a small army of red heads.

"Why Harry!" Hermione screamed – she was engaged to Ron, so she was sort of a Weasley.

"Because the voice in my head told me too," he said with a deranged smirk, but everyone knew he was joking.

"What?" Ron hissed.

"He told me to. I was provoked and he said, 'go on Harry, stand up to him', so I did." He smirked and looked straight at Ginny. "Tom Riddle sends his love," Ginny blanched as Voldemort cackled and Harry bust into peels of laughter.

"You evil bastard!" She screamed.

"Actually my parents were married," he looked at Hermione. "That child's a bastard though." Hermione's hands covered her stomach and she blushed. Ron looked dumbfounded. "Doesn't matter I suppose. It won't be alive long anyway."

Ginny was hit with an Avada Kedavra, and Harry stared fascinated as another red haired woman died in a flash of green light. But she wasn't his mother, Harry remembered, and stopped caring.

Ron Weasley was killed next: Lucius was most pleased with the chance to try out some of Snape's new potions. Snape used a few on Bill next. The Lestrange brothers got a Weasley Twin each, and took turns hurting them to see if the other could feel it. When they got bored of experimenting, they Imperio'd Fred to kill George and then killed George themselves.

Bellatrix Lestrange spent over two hours tormenting Charlie Weasley, before allowing him to die. Narcissa Malfoy smirked as she Crucio'd Mrs. Molly Weasley, enjoying the sound of her husband begging for it to end. Mr. Arthur Weasley was given to Avery.

The other Inner Circle were slightly disappointed, and each of them were hopeful they would be given the honour of killing the Mudblood, but none of them were called up. "Rest assured my most loyal," Voldemort hissed as he pulled Harry down onto his lap. "There are plenty more traitors to go."

Without their magic the Order Members and the Aurors were led like lambs to the slaughter. A few changed sides and were given the antidote to the poison, but most were killed. Hermione was kept till last.

Harry decided he wanted her to have the baby so he could make her kill it. No real reason for wanting to do that, he supposed, he just wanted to hurt her. He wondered if she would die to save the child like his mother did?

She was left in a small cage, big enough for a Grim but not a human, so she was forced to squat. They all left her there, naked, pregnant and alone.

That night, Harry crawled into Voldemort's bed again. This time, he was naked and he began to undress Voldemort before waking the man up.

He bit his lip, before deciding it was now or never, "I love you Marvolo." He whispered, not caring that he had said it first.

"Love you too Shadow," Voldemort groaned as he pulled the naked boy down on top of him.

Harry lay over the Dark Lord, moaning softly as he arched his back, rubbing his erection against Voldemort's. They kissed again, for the second time, their tongues meeting and rubbing against each other as Voldemort ground himself up against Harry. Harry broke away and groaned his fingers moving to knot in Voldemort's hair. "Please?" He whispered.

"Please what?" Voldemort panted, even as his hand moved down to circle Harry's pucker. The boy tensed. With a muttered spell, Harry's entrance was slick with lubricant. Voldemort pushed one finger inside and then another and another and began scissoring. He prepared his young Consort fully before whispering another spell to cover his penis in lubricant and moving into position.

With a quick thrust he was buried inside of the young virgin, who gave a whimper of pain and then a small moan as Voldemort's hand encircled his penis.

When Harry begged Voldemort to move, he did. He pulled out and thrust back in before changing his angle, trying to find the small nub inside of the young brunette that would cause him to see stars.

"Oh FUCK!" Harry cried as Voldemort struck his prostate. The Dark Lord gave a self-satisfied smirk as he continued to slam against the nub. Harry moaned and begged, his head thrown back and his eyes closed as Voldemort tugged at his cock in time with his thrusts.

With a pant of "Marvolo" Harry came over Voldemort's hand and his own stomach. Voldemort groaned as Harry's arse clenched around his cock. He thrust twice more before succumbing to the overwhelming sensations and spilled his released into his Consort.

"Love you," he whispered for the second only time in his entire life. He felt his heart catch in his throat when Harry whispered the words back.

_XXX_

Two months later, on the 16th of April it was official.

Harry swallowed heavily, as he approached Hermione's cage. She was five months along and there was a bump evident on her stomach now. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to protect the child. "Avada Kedavra," he spoke for the first time. He felt a small amount of pride when her eyes dimmed and she fell to the side.

Voldemort was the only other person in the room. "I saw Healer White today." The Dark Lord gave his 17-year-old Consort a concerned look. "Congratulations Mr. Riddle, you're going to be a father in seven months."

Voldemort looked gob smacked. "Really?" He asked quietly as he approached and placed his hand on Harry's stomach.

Knowing he was about to have a child had changed Harry's mind. He couldn't make Hermione watch her child die, knowing there was a baby growing within him as well. So he killed her quickly.

"I hope he has your eyes?" Harry said wistfully. Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "No, not your red ones. The ones you had before, turquoise." He smiled. "My mother's eyes have seen too much horror, I really hope I don't pass that on to our child." Voldemort dropped a kiss to the top of his short Consort's head.

"Our child will be perfect either way." He promised. He gave a small laugh, unbelieving but happy. "One more thing to make this perfect," Harry raised an eyebrow. Voldemort pulled a ring out of one of the pockets in his robe. "Bond with me?"

"Yes." Harry smiled as the ring slid onto his finger. He took a good look at it and started to sob. Voldemort had gotten Harry's fathers wedding ring out of the Potter Vault for him. "Thank you."

"We're a proper family now," Voldemort whispered as his arms encircled his pregnant Consort's waist.

Harry paused. "Thank you for giving me back what you stole 16 years ago."

Voldemort tensed noticeably, but when Harry didn't pull away he relaxed. "You're welcome." He smiled into Harry's hair. "It seems we've come full circle now, my love."

"And I couldn't be happier," he vowed rubbing his still flat stomach, as his lovers arms tightened around him. His mothers eyes seemed to lighten, and they changed from an Avada Kedavra green to just a normal emerald colour. Not that Harry noticed, or anything.

**The End**

I hope you enjoyed. Anyway, thanks for reading please review… I'm off to check Youtube. I loaded a new video yesterday and it's telling me it is no longer available… but I only just loaded it. I'm going back to check now! Bye x


End file.
